


Interview: Drug Addict (Poem)

by Mindscape_13



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Other, Poetry drugaddict psychiatrist angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26683420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mindscape_13/pseuds/Mindscape_13
Summary: I wrote this poem, five years ago? Hope you enjoy it. And please, don't judge me on what I wrote. Saying that I don't know what I'm talking about and such things, it's a poem, meant to be enjoyed.
Comments: 2





	Interview: Drug Addict (Poem)

\---Interview: Drug addict---

From the pitching voice of an opera singer  
To an tiring speech of a preacher  
No redemption can heal me  
For all the mercies their is  
And forgiveness for sins  
I'm too in deep to resurface  
Love never came of the heart  
Only empty promises there in lay  
When my very name is whispered  
I'm loving God morer like this  
While lying my head on Satan's lap  
In an state of illustrated illucity  
My soul died inside of me.  
The addict said in an voice void of emotion  
-Now do you think of ways of wanting to rid this sin?  
Psychiatric man researching drug addicted addicts asked  
If redemption came for me  
I'd be in heaven along all the other angels  
But my soul died inside me  
As my heart fell for this  
And all my body craves is another dose of crystal  
Hell is my home and forever it shall be  
The psychiatrist writes down all that is said  
-So you'd rather continue on the way you are then get help?  
Help?  
The addict laughs  
Stopping now means an early grave  
Continuing means still heading death's way  
Either way...  
A rotten corpse is what I'll become  
Ill and living on life support  
Inhaling and bang harder on death's door  
What do you suggest doctor?  
The psychiatrist looks long and hard at the addict  
Having no real answer but answered all the same  
-What about the in between?  
The in between suggests hope  
The addict said blantly  
Which I have none to hold on to  
The very reasons that turned me to this  
Will never come to ask forgiveness  
And grant me salvation  
And those reasons  
Is the reason i'm in this state of  
Suicidal treason  
Because doctor if you didn't know  
Drugs is a suicide form that...  
Tempts the user till their dead...


End file.
